One Is The Lonliest Number
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Andromeda Sorin was a brilliant telepath. This was noticed by the powers that be in Weapon X, they recruited her, trained her, and tried to kill her. Prequel to Three's A Crowd.
1. A Brief Introduction

**_Author's note –_** Hello True Believers! Now I feel like Stan Lee…not a bad feeling to be honest. So, the skinny on this story was a brainchild of mine a few years ago but never finished it. However the recent burst of Marvel inspiration that I have received, thanks Loki, let me finish it. I will be posting every week. This is a prequel to Three's a Crowd, Andromeda Sorin's time in Weapon X because I like Weapon X. Much like I like Victor Creed, why I don't know.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** Thank you so, so much for helping me get that fire I needed to get this done.

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** You my sister are amazing and you help even when you don't think you do!

 **HyoShonn21 –** My beautiful cousin our constant conversations and your constant pushing me to write in my universe mean so much to me.

 **Patrick –** She's baaaaaacccccccckkkkkkk! Your favorite character of mine, she will be featured in a lot more soon. Love you!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

 _Legal stuff – I own nothing but Andromeda._

* * *

It's truly astonishing the situations people tend to get themselves into sometimes without realizing it. They can range from unusual and sticky – been there - wonderful and life-changing – done that - scary and possibly life ending – and here we are -. I seemed to have found myself in one of the life ending and scary situations. How can I be so calm I hear you ask? My mind might be, but my 20 year old exterior is terrified of the huge beast leering down on top of me as I whimper for my life, hoping the rest of my team gets back soon. How did this happen? It wasn't an accident, no; the beast had his orders and is enjoying them immensely. This is my punishment. Though I'm getting ahead of myself, you need to know how I got here before I was cowering under Creed, and who I am. My name is Andromeda Sorin and I'm a mutant. A telepath to be exact, hence why my mind is so calm or maybe it's because I'm British; gallows humor, had to be done.

I was 17 when I first met Major Stryker and Victor Creed. I was in a library doing something I loved, pretending to read while listening to everyone around me. I saw the Major and Creed walking toward me. It was hard to ignore Creed; he was at least 6'10 with enormous hands and feet. He smiled at me and four shiny and sharp canines met my eyes as he licked his lips. The Major was almost forgettable, but what was odd and caught my attention, I couldn't hear their thoughts and I was trying to.

There was nothing, just emptiness, a black void when I tried to read them and it was if they knew I was trying. As they advanced forward their grins, especially the Major's, got bigger. This had never happened before! I'm a very strong and gifted telepath. I say that not to brag, well maybe just a little, but to illustrate my frustration. On a good day I can hear the thoughts of everyone for miles around. Granted it gets a tad buzzy, however if I concentrate I can pick out a single person or transfer all the thoughts I hear to someone. So not being able to hear these two bothered me. The beast was clearly a mutant; all you had to do was look at him. The other was just a man; he was military from the look of him. Side note, I didn't know he was a Major before we met; he was just in military garb, to be honest I thought he was trying to be fashionable and failed to be blunt about it.

Stryker stopped just short of me and extended his hand while Creed stayed behind him just eyeing every inch of me. I looked past the man and took a look at the beast sizing me up like a hors d'oeuvre realizing he must do that to all the females he comes into contact with and I shivered a bit. I averted my eyes back to the man still holding out his hand.

"Major William Stryker," he said, almost as if I was supposed to know him.

I took his hand hesitantly shaking it rather carefully, "I'm…"

"Andromeda Sorin, yes I know. We've been watching you for quite some time," he said beaming like a proud father taking a seat beside me. As he did there was a direct line of sight between myself and the beast. "Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you, he's just here as insurance. Aren't you Victor?"

It had a name and it was a classic name too, Victor, not Butch or Killer or Spot, like I was expecting. He smirked at me as I turned to him for a brief moment and nodded. I turned back to Stryker, "I'm sorry, you've been watching me?"

He smiled at me, it was kind but there was something alarming behind his eyes and I really should have listened to my instincts back then. Damn it all Andromeda! That's jumping ahead a bit though.

"Yes," he said, still had that tone of 'you should know all this' but he explained. "The group I represent monitors mutant activity and we offer a place in our organization for the strongest, most powerful and those that show the most potential. The other leaders and I feel you have tremendous strength and potential and an opportunity to use that for a bigger purpose if you choose to join us."

I looked at the Major quizzically and then cast my eyes to Victor, "What kind of opportunity?"

Then the beast spoke for the first time, "She's a waste of our time, can't even break through the block. Pathetic frail," his voice was gruff, like steel on gravel. He glared almost spitting the last word at me.

Frail, interesting and a block, of course; I tuned out everything else but Victor and William. Didn't take a lot of effort once I had all other distractions tuned out and I dropped the mutant and man to their knees. Of course the entire population of the library went scurrying out after I started my assault on the two of them. Couldn't be helped, had to be done.

"Pathetic? Frail? How so Mr. Creed? I'm not the one howling in pain because I'm getting my mind's insides played with am I? Now, now let's not call more attention to ourselves shall we? That's quite a racket you are making Victor." I stopped my assault on both of them sat back in the comfy chair crossed my legs and grinned as wide as I could. I sat grinning just waiting for them to get sorted and the ringing in their ears to stop. Creed was growling at me once he had his senses back but I just smiled at him and calmly stated, "You were saying?" I turned to the Major, "About this team, mercenaries, I'm intrigued. Tell me Major, how would a telepath and more importantly a teenage girl fit in with your team? And can you assure my safety? It looks as though Victor is chomping at the bit to rip me apart from the inside."

He smiled like I was already on the team, "You would be like a keystone, going in after we have infiltrated our targets to pull out the truth if they are being less than cooperative. As for your safety, once you are part of Weapon X no one on the team will harm you in any way. If they try they will be punished, severely." He turned to Creed looking him dead in the eye, "Isn't that right Victor?" Creed stopped his growling and dropped his eyes from me to the floor and nodded. The Major turned back to me, "Now Miss Sorin, what is your answer?"


	2. Secret Canadian Base

_**Author's note –**_ Hello once again!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** We were probably separated at birth, happens.

Thank you for following and adding to your favorites – **Twilight Veela!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

I accepted the offer, it was intriguing the leader or representative of a group of mercenaries wanted me to be part of their team. I know now that I should have been more cautious, hindsight of course, however it did make for some exciting adventures, made me stronger, sharpened my skills and made me a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention the incredibly handsome perk that I met when I landed in Canada.

I remember being extremely exhausted once the plane landed on the military base. I stayed awake the entire 8 hour flight to Canada, I didn't trust Victor even if the Major had said he would be punished, I never wanted it to get that far. I kept my eyes on him and he in turn kept his eyes on me. His unspoken threats rattled me but I didn't let it show on the surface. There was this thing he could do and it was amazing; his beast like claws could actually grow when he wanted them to. I was truly fascinated by it, I had never met other mutants before, and it was a shame that I had met Victor first.

The cargo plane landed and the white flurries swept the windows and blanketed the landscape of the base. I shivered and became apprehensive, what if the others were like Creed. I could shield myself from him, but from several like him, my thoughts paused as my eyes traveled to him.

His smile was a mile wide as he looked at me, "What's wrong frail? Can't handle it?" He leaned forward and sniffed me before standing, "You smell sweet enough to eat," he whispered threateningly as he walked away from me.

"Miss Sorin," the Major called, "Are you ready?"

I caught my breath, swallowed hard and nodded as I shakily walked to Stryker. There was no turning back now; I was stuck here for better or worse. God help me for what the worse was. The Major handed me a jacket as he walked me into the hangar where we were met by four more people. One was gruff looking but not as bestial or as tall as Victor, a man with blonde hair strapped with more than a few pistols who was obviously not happy I was there. Then there was an incredibly handsome and juvenile man with brown hair and a gigantic smile about to pounce on me with a million questions with two katana swords secured to his back. Joining the mercenaries was a smaller man with glasses and a lab coat with a look on his face that I couldn't read, but something told me I shouldn't be comfortable around him.

Stryker had asked me not to use my telepathy when we got to the base and I was too tired to try. With all the thoughts I was facing I would have been overwhelmed and vulnerable. It wasn't a chance I was willing to take at the moment, once I got some rest I'd be more on my guard about my new surroundings and teammates. I stood there being examined as I shivered in the cold hangar; my eyes furiously darted from each man as all eyes drilled into me. I caught sight of Creed standing in the corner almost casually and grinning ear to ear waiting for me to tap out and go home. I moved my gaze to the man with the swords and the charming smile.

He locked his brown eyes with mine and closed the gap between us, "So this is the mind reader?"

I looked up at him and couldn't tell if he was impressed or not, "The correct term is telepath Mr.?"

He chuckled a bit, "Wade Wilson, no mister at all, ever. You are?"

The first real smile appeared on my face, "Andromeda Sorin," I tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear as I looked away from his intense eyes.

"Ah, a Dom, I'm not good at taking orders but I'll give being a sub a try," he winked at me and I'm sure I turned 50 shades of red.

I felt Creed sink his teeth into my shoulder and I was wrenched into the present by sharp and intense pain and the feeling of blood running down my arm. I stared into the black eyes of Victor and I didn't remember how to move or breathe. That black void was all I could understand, that was all that surrounded me. I heard the beast chuckle over me with a sick and twisted grin on his face as he leered at me.

He leaned in close and inhaled my breath, tears and blood, "Isn't this what you want? I can smell it on you, frail," his voice was a husky and dark whisper.

I felt fear flood my body as I started to shake uncontrollably. I knew that if I gave up I'd be nothing but another conquest for Creed. He had my arms pinned but not my legs, I willed my frightened limbs to kick with all their might. I hit Victor square in the solar plexus as hard as I could. My hit must have stunned him as he howled in pain and his gripped loosened enough that I wiggled out of it. I crawled as fast as I could trying to force my feet under me and out of the training room. I wasn't quick enough. Creed recovered and all he had to do was take a step to overtake me again.

The beast elongated his claws and sunk them into my back raking them down the length of my spine, ripping into my skin. I let out high pitched scream that echoed throughout the base as he dragged me back to the middle of the room. He flipped me over as blood poured out of my wounds and pooled underneath me, I was done for.

"Help me please," I thought as strongly as I could and as far as I could hoping it would reach anyone in time.

Creed chuckled darkly again, "You've got one of the prettiest screams I ever heard frail," he showed his teeth to me. He leaned down to my ear as he whispered to me, "Do it again."

An idea hit me. It was crazy and stupid and I would have to do it now if I wanted to survive or if I wanted a chance at survival. I opened my mouth and sang a loud high C. The piercing note went straight into his sensitive ear. Victor howled in pain as he covered his ears and rolled off me. I struggled to reach the training room door before he could recover. He was still howling in pain, I didn't know his ears were that sensitive, I'll keep that in mind, if I survive. I kept crawling toward the door but I felt so weak and my vision started to blur. I blinked and after a long moment I opened my eyes and Kestrel was holding and porting me to the infirmary.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all so, so much once again for reading! I would love to hear from all of you!_


	3. Heart, Broken

_**Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** Thank you! I love writing villains, gives me a chance to indulge in the dark side.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

I floated in and out of consciousness the next couple of days. Massive blood loss will do that to a person. The times I could focus my eyes Wade was by my side or pacing or punching the solid steel wall blaming himself that he left.

"The one time I leave her alone," then heard the steel echo, "Fuck," he whispered shaking his hand.

I couldn't tell him that he was wrong, I couldn't tell him anything at all. The tube in my throat prevented my speech and my mind was still recovering from the brutality, not that it would have mattered, Wade was different. Special. Infuriatingly special, he had a resistance to telepathy. All I could do was helplessly look at the man I love blame himself for my near death experience in short spurts that my eyes would allow me to see.

Sedatives and pain meds kept pumping through my veins and kept me under most of the time. It was those times I was alert enough to hear that things were very interesting. When Wade wasn't by my side, James was. He felt personally responsible for Victor's behaviour, he felt guilty any time Creed stepped over the line with anyone. I never understood that, why he always took the blame for Victor's actions. I understood they were family; however family like that needed to be put down not apologized for. I guess I don't have a place to say, only child and orphaned on top of it all.

James was apologizing for Victor for the thousandth time when I heard Wade interrupt him, "I think I found a way."

"You need to be sure Wilson," Howlett told him, the soft growl in his voice I used to find harsh but now it was comforting. "She's been through enough and so have I. If we get caught we're dead."

I could almost hear the look on Wade's face, "Jimmy, come on, have some faith. I'd put you in danger, but not Dom," he paused when he said my name. It came out softer than the rest of the sentence. I'm sure he was looking at my battered body. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'll do some more checking with Johnny tonight and we'll meet up at the place to talk about it."

A light chuckle came from James, "Ok Wilson, you wanna take over?"

"Thought you'd never ask," his voice was gleeful as he took the seat next to me.

I felt his calloused hand interlock with mine and the stubble of his cheek gently scrape against my face as he kissed me. My heart monitor started to beep slightly faster.

"You're gonna kill her," James said from the doorway.

"Nah," Wade turned, "She's got you pumping through her veins now nothing can kill her, not even Creed." He turned back to me and whispered, "Just don't start to look like him; I love you but not that much."

"Whatever, bub," James scoffed and stomped out of the room.

I could feel the heat of his face close to mine, I could feel his skin on my chest. I opened my eyes slightly to see him. He looked at me and his rich brown eyes caught mine, "Hey there beautiful," he whispered. Wade brought his hands up to hold my face as he lightly kissed my cheek.

The tube had been removed from my throat earlier that week as my lung had been re-expanded and I was breathing on my own. I opened my mouth to speak for the first time in I don't remember how long; "H-h-h-h…" the words didn't want to form, I could only make slight noises.

"It's been a few weeks," he sat down in the chair next to my bed. "You took a turn for the worse, thought we lost you." Wilson looked away from me and for the first time in the three years I knew him I saw actual emotion from him. His head cast down slightly and a tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffed rubbing his face as he turned back to me, "Jimmy gave you a blood transfusion healed you pretty quickly."

I looked at Wade as I touched my shoulder where Victor had bitten me, there was still a bit of an indent where his teeth were. I'm sure my back looked worse. "C-c-c-cree-ee…"

Wade cut me off, his brow furrowed and his voice was filled with anger, "He's still here." I looked at him and got scared. "Dom, baby, he won't hurt you again. Jimmy and I have been watching you nonstop. And the Major's got him locked up somewhere, even though we all know he didn't act on his own." He looked around and leaned closer to me, "We're gonna get you and Howlett out of here soon."

"W-w-wha-a-at," shock rolled through my body as I registered what he was saying to me. We were leaving? How? We were in the middle of nowhere and without a plane; sure James could survive but me?! I'd die within 2 days. I looked at Wade my eyes swimming with confusion.

"Man I wish I could hear what was going on in that pretty head of yours it would make this so much easier." A sly smile crept onto his face as he leaned closer to me. "Maybe I should distract myself a bit."

I had no time to protest as his lips were on mine within seconds and I melted. Then all the thoughts of the mysterious Wade Wilson came pouring in, I could hear everything in his head, or so I thought. A plan of escape for James and myself, steal a truck head into the closest town and then steal another vehicle and get as far away from Weapon X as possible.

"You're not coming," I thought to him as the realization hit me like a tidal wave and pushed him off me.

He looked at me with this wounded and grim expression slowly shaking his head, "Andy, there's something I need to tell you."

I heard the word cancer and the room started to spin and pain started to creep up in my chest. I couldn't breathe and my vision blurred, Wade's handsome face was gone in a haze of tears and agony. The machines I was hooked up to started to beep rapidly and an alarm sounded. Soon the room flooded with white coats making such a buzzing of noise I couldn't focus on anything. I'm sure they pushed Wilson out of the room as they clamoured to get to me. It didn't matter anymore. I was a goner, done for, terminal. My heart was shattered, Wade Wilson was dying and there was nothing, no clever words, no trick of the mind that I could do to stop it.

The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me and the monitors stopped their alarms. My tears wouldn't stop, which was inexplicable to them so they upped my dosage of pain meds. As I lay there in a drug induced fog I had one thing on my dulled mind. Wade Winston Wilson. How could I not have known? Seen the signs? He was in the infirmary quite often, but he always assured me it was routine. How could I have been so stupid? Such a love sick idiot, to trust him and not my instincts! Why didn't James tell me? I'm sure he knew! He knows everything that goes on around here.

* * *

 _Author's note – One more chapter down, I hope that those reading are enjoying. I would love to hear from all of you!_


	4. Finding Creed

_**Author's note –**_ I survived! Sort of. I have been consumed with my rewrites but fear not as this fiction is actually finished. There's a first other than my one shots. So a bit about this one thing that Andromeda can do is take in the thoughts around her and sort of weaponized them, use them to incapacitate someone in a fight or for a quick get-away. She can also be fed thoughts by those connected to her telepathically, that will be a huge part of this. I hope that makes sense without giving it all away.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** Thank you babe! I appreciate you so, so much!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

As angry as I was at myself and at Wade and even at James, my sadness outweighed it all. The question then became, how do I leave him? I surely cannot stay here with the Major and Creed, not after this incident. Not after what happened a year ago.

I had finally gotten the upper hand with James about to take him down when Wade came out of nowhere and tackled me from my left. I kicked him off of me fast enough to jump off the floor and sweep the legs out from underneath Howlett. I heard Wilson's signature laugh and turned to see a sai being launched at my body; then hand reach out for it and grab it right before it hit my midsection knocking me down in the process.

"You gotta funny way of showin' affection bub," James growled at Wade as he gripped the weapon.

Wade laughed, "Come on Jimmy, Dom would have moved in time," he winked at me.

Howlett helped me up and I took the sai from him, "I'm a telepath Wade, not an acrobat," I launched the weapon at him. He caught it easily and grinned from ear to ear.

"You sure know how to turn a guy on."

"Enough," a voice came from the training room door. We all turned to see Major Stryker with Professor Thornton.

Their eyes landed on me and I immediately felt uneasy. I had been under orders not to use my telepathy on the senior members of staff. And I did what I was ordered to do, that however did not stop my skin from crawling whenever Professor Thornton walked into the room. The way he eyed me and spoke to me almost made me long for Victor Creed. Thornton was as tall as James but rail thin with mirrored spectacles and thinning hair. His expensive suit hung off of him and the oversized lab coat he wore just made him seem smaller.

He approached me almost like a predator, "We'd like to test your range again." His voice was smooth but slimy.

I had to stop myself from shivering when he talked to me. He put his cold hands on my shoulders and smiled, after I joined Weapon X it was like I was the pet project of the Professor and the Major. He looked at me, the light reflected perfectly in the mirror and I couldn't see his eyes which made me edgy. Thornton then looked to Wade and James, "If you are up to the task Andromeda."

I nodded, "Yes, sir." I casually broke free from his grasp and gave a look to Wade and James. They nodded; I had told them both in confidence to never leave me alone with the Major and Thornton. I didn't trust them. I wiped my brow and downed some water before preparing myself to find whoever was far away this time. I looked to the Major, "So who am I finding today, Wraith, Nord?"

"Victor," he said with a grin. The intrigue and interest I saw in his eyes made me shudder, "Everything all right Sorin?"

"Yes, Sir," I told him straightening up, "just hit a chill from the vent."

I felt all the air escape from my lungs as I stared at the Major. Creed was hard to read. Not resistant like Wade, but hard. It was something in the mutant healing factor of his that made his mind different. I could get a glimpse then it was gone. James was different, not sure why, but he was easier, much easier to read. I tried to regain all my lost oxygen and focused on the lascivious beast.

I closed my eyes, even out my breathing and concentrated my thoughts on nothing but Victor Creed. It took me a few moments but I found his trail. Running through the woods, into a town and he stopped. I read the faint memory, "Hardisty…" The team normally kept to small towns and cities when testing my range, it was better that way, just in case I couldn't hold onto just them for a long period of time, less damage to me. The next town, "Sedgewick…you're running far today Mr. Creed."

"Concentrate Andromeda," the Major said quietly but sternly.

I refocused, but why was Victor running so far, it had me curious. The next town, "Killam…" and finally he stopped at "Daysland."

"Excellent work, now find where he is," the Professor told me.

I closed my eyes, as if finding Victor Creed wasn't a feat in itself. I blew out a long breath as I caught up to him again. He stayed mostly in the wooded areas. "Hello Victor." I heard him growl and then run. He lost me but I caught up to him again, "One more time." His frustration was seeping through as he shook me off yet again. And again I found him; it was as if he wanted me to find him, "Are you trying to get caught?"

"That's my girl," Wade whispered to James with a huge grin. James on the other hand was worried.

Creed's slippery mind lost me again but only for a few moments before I caught up to him again, he was at the edge of town. "Again," I teased him. I'd probably pay for in next sparring session but it was worth it. He sped off again to the furthest point of Daysland, almost out of the county. "He's in a bar." I opened my eyes as the connection just went black. I was tired, Creed's mind was certainly exhausting, and I was panting and perspiring, almost like I was the one that had been running.

"You can find him again," Stryker pushed me on.

I looked at him shaking my head, I was done in, "Major, forgive the impropriety but we've done this several times today and I'm exhausted. If I try anymore I'll be rubbish tomorrow."

"Nonsense, now find Victor. He's trying to give you the slip but you can do it."

I sighed but did what I was told, "Yes Major." I threw a look at Wade and James; they nodded as I tried to find Victor all the way in Daysland in a bar on the outskirts of town. I found him, "He just ordered a bottle of whiskey and oh…"

"Yes," the Professor prodded.

I turned and I was blushing from head to toe, "I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate." I turned to James, "Has he always been like that?" I wrinkled my nose at the now flood of thoughts that would make Larry Flynt blush.

"Sorry kid," was all Howlett could say.

"Excellent work," the Major told me, "You can retire now."

Wade put an arm around me, "So Dom can you read my mind?" he put his head against mine.

I pushed his head away, "Why, you're just gonna do what I tell you anyway sub." I turned smiling at him fisting my hands in his shirt pulling him to me kissing him lightly. I walked to the door and felt a spike in my head, an echoing of thousands of voices. I rubbed my forehead and stopped walking.

Wade stopped behind me, "Hey, Andy you ok?"

I shook it off, "Yeah, just a spike, nothing serious I don't think."

I smiled but it quickly faded as a tidal wave of thoughts fell upon me out of nowhere. I screamed as I fell to the floor. Wade picked me up, both he and James dashed me to the infirmary. All my senses were on fire, touch, sight, smell, taste, hearing and my telepathy was the worst of it. The voices in my head, the thousands, upon thousands of them clamoring on top of each other begging to be heard; I had no idea where they all came from. The base was secluded enough that I had to seek out thoughts. There were maybe twenty-five other people plus the team of ten which I could block out. This was an attack. From who, who would have known I was vulnerable to this after trying to find Victor, weak in need of rest. All I could do was scream out loud until they all subsided.

The loud chattering slowly ebbed out of my head and I was now softly whimpering. The doctors gave me something to sleep and it worked but I was still awake in my head. I had to figure out who would attack me like this and why. I could still hear one voice after all the others faded. It was a man's voice, calm and almost serene. I was drawn to it.

 _"There is no need to be frightened Andromeda, I will not harm you."_

 _"Who are you,"_ I questioned extremely cautious.

 _"My name is Charles Xavier; I would like to help you."_

* * *

 _Author's note –I would love to know what you all think! Love you guys!_


	5. SHIELD

_**Author's note -** _Thank you to all that are reading!

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **Twilight Veela -** Thank you! Andy is a fave of mine too!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

For the first time in weeks I was alone. No doctors, no James, no Wade, no one. Just me and my thoughts to occupy space and time and I cried. I cried a lot. I was to be released from the infirmary in a few days and according to the "plan" we were escaping a few days after that. I honestly didn't even know if this plan was going to work or if I even wanted to leave Wade. I couldn't decide what was the better worst case scenario, leave and know he's at the base being experimented on or stay, know he's being experimented on and possibly die. It didn't matter which one I chose, Wade ended up being dead in both of them.

I started to cry again, this was mainly why I was alone; no one could handle the constant crying. I think I might have done it on purpose. Knowing James would be uncomfortable and Wade wouldn't know how to comfort me and my doctors, well there is no medical cure for a broken heart. I tried to think of my options outside of Weapon X and I had a few. I had been approached by Xavier and I liked what he had to say. It might be an opportunity for me to do some good instead of helping hurt people. There was also SHIELD; they did their fair share of pitching too.

* * *

The plane ride was routine, James was almost green, Victor and Wade were playfully threatening each other and Wraith and I were testing each other's music trivia and Nord was sitting just observing and glaring. The Major stomped into the passenger area to give us our assignments.

"Victor, James, you're on point anything heavy take out quickly and silently. Wade, Nord you're with me. Wraith and Sorin I'll radio when you're needed."

"Yes, sir," we said in unison.

I had gotten better at taking orders in the two years I had been with the program. The plane landed in some foreign country, I traveled so much in such a short amount of time I hardly paid attention to where I was when I wasn't on the base. Victor and James took off first, the clatter of metal could be heard but after a while there was just silence. The Major and Wade left next but not without Wilson kissing me. It wasn't a secret we were a couple and it wasn't a secret the brass at Weapon X didn't like it. Wraith and I waited for the call.

I looked at the man in the cowboy hat, "You ever get tired of teleporting?"

He chuckled shaking his head, "You ever get tired of being beautiful?"

I pushed him playfully but blushed. John was one of the nicest people I had ever met, kind of a mix between Wade and James. Didn't really fit the mercenary profile, but then again neither did I. We sat and waited, John and I did that a lot. When I wasn't with Howlett or Wade I was with John. None of them wanted me to be alone while I was on base or during missions a precaution from Victor and the professor. I was quite the commodity, one to be experimented on and played with like a chew toy.

"Wraith, bring her," Creed growled over the speaker.

John flashed his signature grin at me, "Time to go sweetness."

He grabbed my waist and held me tight to his chest. I felt my skin start to quiver and shake apart as he teleported us into the building. I could feel the air move through me and then the building move through me, steel, concrete, rebar. I never got over how amazing this sensation was. Then when we reached our destination all my bits and pieces, even the tiniest ones were put exactly in the right order. The only side effect was a wicked headache and some nausea.

I gripped John's shirt tight and hand my eyes shut tighter as we landed trying to keep my rations down and my head from spinning off. As I held onto John I heard a voice, a very strong and forceful voice above all the fighting and gunfire.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! THEY HAVE A HOSTAGE!"

Wraith spun me around like a captive, pinning my arms behind me, "Play along," he whispered.

I opened my eyes to see what was happening, Wade was holding off an entire team of SHIELD agents that had the Major and Nord pinned. I assumed Creed and James were outside waiting to be let in or in the midst of their own fight. Tears stung my eyes from the pain in my head and all the thoughts in the room flooding in on me.

I played along like John said to, "Agent Coulson," I cried in pain and the man that had called the cease fire turned. I looked at him with pained, tear filled eyes "You have to leave. These men are ruthless; they will kill everyone to get what they want."

The untypical handsome agent looked at me and I was put at ease, "I know and we're here to stop that from happening. How did you know my name?"

"I'm a telepath," I cried as John pulled me into him again. "They kidnapped me and force me to read the minds of others to get what they want."

Coulson eyed me and tossed a look to a man with bow and arrow. I followed his gaze and met the archer's eyes. The two nodded at each other and then the archer took aim at me and fired. Wade moved like lightning and sliced the arrow in two before it hit me.

"Hey, Robin Hood; fire an arrow at her again it won't be the only thing in pieces," he said menacingly pointing hit katana at the bowman.

"Wanna try it mouth?" the archer turned on Wade.

"Andromeda!" the Major shouted.

I focused on all the agents including my own team knocking them out. I saved Coulson and John form the black out along with Wade but not because I wanted to. I swooned into John's arms still weak from the teleporting, barely able to move but still coherent as least for the moment.

Coulson looked around the room of now unconscious agents and mercenaries, he was impressed. He walked up to me very calmly, "If you ever get tired of working for the bad guys, call me." He handed me a card before pulling out a radio, "We need a pick-up we have hostiles."

I blacked out after he gave me the card causing the hold I had on everyone in the room to lift. I needed to work on that.

They all groggily and slowly woke up but Wade turned to the teleporter, "Get her out of here Wraith," he ordered. Wilson looked at Coulson as helicopters descended, "Keep that card with her."

I was in and out during the port to the plane but woke up on the base the next day with Coulson's card still with me. I was thankful as I was starting to see a need for a way out.


	6. Getting Out

_**Author's note –**_ I've got one more chapter before this one is done. Never thought I'd be able to finish it but yay!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** I knew you'd like that. Thank you for loving my writing, makes me super happy!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

I had reached out to Agent Coulson a few times after Xavier contacted me. It was like he knew I didn't want to be at Weapon X. I sighed; I still didn't know where to go when I got busted out. I couldn't fathom up anymore tears, it was pointless. No matter how hard I cried, Wade was still dying and I was still going to be on my own.

A rueful chuckle pushed out of my mouth, on my own, I finally understood what Eponine was singing about. A love you feel so deeply but lost so quickly. Before I knew I was singing I had started. I always loved that ballad; my mother had sung it to me before she died along with all of Les Miserables and because of that it was my favorite musical. I felt better filling my lungs with words that finally made sense to me and I could relate to. I had reached the high point of the song when I heard shuffling outside my door and I stopped.

"Hello," I ventured after a few moments, thinking it was James or Wade coming to check on me. The door opened and to say I was scared would be an understatement as there in the entryway was Victor Creed.

Both of us looked at each other, I looked at Creed with fear and Victor looked at me with a new fascination I hadn't seen before and I think that scared me even more. The silence between us was palpable, thick almost. Neither one of us took eyes off the other; then he moved toward me.

I instinctively jumped back and tightly gripped my blankets pulling them up to my face like a child trying to hide from the monster in the closet. Creed stopped his advancement, his eyes softened as he looked at my frightened figure. He looked at me confused as if he was trying to find the right words. There was something he was fighting, a human quality he was trying to suppress.

The grip on my shield blankets loosened. I looked at him and saw something I never expected to see, the beast melted away, he was just Victor. How? Was it my singing? That is odd, I tended to sing when I was on clean-up he had heard it before, everyone on base had. Was it the state I was in and the fact he was responsible for it? Had the masters whipped him enough to beat the humanity into him? I didn't know but had to find out. I lowered the blankets even more and pushed myself to a sitting position.

"Victor," I ventured, my voice was soft and comforting, as much as I could make it.

Creed looked at me, his black eyes telling a much different story than I had ever seen. He tried to open his mouth almost shrinking away from the door frame.

"Get away from her Creed," the growl of James filled the tense silence. Victor turned growling at James before taking off without another word. James rushed to the door seeing me completely unharmed. "You ok kid," he asked still looking down the hall for Victor.

I nodded, "That was odd," I said quietly. Questions flew across Howlett's face to which I answered, "He just stood there."

"You're not bein' left alone again," he told me entering my room. He sat down in the chair, "We're leaving tonight, can't take a chance that he's coming back to finish the job."

I nodded again, "Is Wade coming?"

James looked at me his eyes not meeting mine, "To help us, not to leave with us."

All I could do was nod again, I didn't want to start crying. I had too much to do in the short amount of time before I left the base. I took a deep breath and concentrated.

 _"_ _Agent Coulson,"_ I ventured.

"Andromeda," he questioned and I could tell he was talking out loud which put a smile on my face.

 _"_ _Yes, Agent Coulson, you don't have to talk out loud just think what you want to say."_

 _"_ _Sorry still getting used to this way of communicating,"_ he was no longer talking out loud.

 _"_ _Understandable, listen I know we talked about my joining SHIELD, and after much deliberation and a very long stay in the hospital wing I have decided to take you up on that offer."_

 _"_ _Good, we could use someone like you on the payroll. When do I pick you up?"_

 _"_ _In a few hours?"_

"That soon," he said a bit surprised out loud again but caught himself, _"give me your coordinates and a time."_

I gave him the location of the base and said to meet us a few miles away. He was working on a small team to come and get us from the empty and cold Canadian wilderness.

I looked at James, "We have transportation that will meet us just a few miles outside the base."

"How?"

"Telepath James," I told him flatly, "Agent Coulson of SHIELD has accepted my bid for employment, you should look into it as well, and we all know how much you love structure."

A slight smiled played at his mouth, "My favorite thing next to Wilson."

The plan came together rather quickly. We would head to the hangar, James would quietly or so we hoped open the door. Then John would port us out far enough from the sentry towers. We weren't taking anything with us, just running. We had no time for goodbyes or anything. Wade stayed with me until it was time to go. My adrenaline was like a tornado in my veins, I could feel my pulse in my head and felt like my heart beating would give us away.

Wilson helped me disconnect all the tubes and wires I had on me without setting off alarms. He threw a couple bags full of medical supplies at me. I dropped the first one with a slight yelp.

"Hey," he turned tossing the other bag at me which I caught, "those are gonna keep you alive." He picked up the fallen bag before looking down at me, his eyes swimming, he wasn't hiding it anymore, "I need to know that you're ok, once you get on your feet let someone here know and I'll come find you when and if I can." He took the bag from me and dropped both of them on the floor before pulling me tight to him, "Oh this is gonna suck."

"Just figuring that out," I whimpered out.

He kissed me softly, "It'll be ok Dom," his voice was trying to sound reassuring but he failed.

"I don't want to leave you," I buried my head in his chest.

"I know baby," he said then jammed a syringe in my neck, "I'm sorry Dom, but you can't stay here." I tried to break free of his grip but he was so much stronger than I was, even if I had been at full strength I wouldn't have been able to break free. I struggled for a moment before going limp in his arms.

* * *

 _ _Author's note – Thank you all once again!_ _I would love to hear from all of you!_ _


	7. It Worked?

_**Author's note –**_ This one is wrapped up, thank you to all that read, reviewed, followed or added as favorite! It is most appreciated!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** All your questions will be answered. Thank you so much for loving this as much as I did.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

My eyes tightened and I groaned trying to make my limbs move. I realized quickly I was once again hooked to several machines in a hospital bed. My first thought was that I was still at Weapon X. I willed my eyes open seeing a bright, white, and sterile room. This was not the bunker. I was in an actual hospital or medical facility.

"Bout time you woke up," a voice said.

I turned my head as much as I could seeing the archer from the mission I met Coulson on. I was so confused, the escape worked? I tried to reach up to rub my eyes finding they were chained to my side.

"Andromeda," Coulson's voice hit my ears.

"Agent Coulson," I answered, "could you tell me why I'm handcuffed?"

"That was my doing," a third voice entered the conversation, it was unfamiliar to me. I sat up, as best I could, to see a very intimidating man looking at me. An eyepatch on his left eye, with a stern expression on his face, "We needed to know that our staff would be safe."

"Director Fury," I said wincing, reading anyone in this state was painful, "the only danger they are in is from a headache and I'm afraid that manacles do not stop telepathic attacks."

"You were in a band of mercenaries and I'm certain they trained you in all the tricks of their trade," he retorted.

"Yes, you are correct," I said trying to push myself up further but just causing more pain. "However if you could take a look at my back you would know that I am in no condition to fight anyone. I can barely lift myself up on this bed."

"Yeah, what the hell caused those marks," the archer asked.

"Barton," Fury barked. He looked at me he was also curious.

"A beast of a man by the name of Victor Creed."

Fury nodded to Coulson who unlocked the cuffs holding me to the bed and Barton, as I now knew his name, helped sit me up.

"I will need the names of all participants and leaders of this program and what their abilities are before you will be officially considered for SHIELD."

Fury handed me a clipboard but I turned to Coulson, "Agent Coulson what happened to the others?"

"They turned us down," he said, "put them down as well," his eyes were full of sympathy for me. "Barton watch her."

"Babysitting is my life, Sir," he said but a grin pulled at his face.

Fury and Coulson left along with the handful of medical staff. I then noticed a very pretty but very severe looking woman standing in the door waiting for Coulson. I looked to Barton and he gave a small chuckle.

"Agent May, she was looking for a fight with another tiny, powerful woman," he said leaning closer to me as they disappeared around the corner. "Guess she'll have to find a challenge elsewhere."

I looked at the archer playfully glaring at him which hurt making my face cringe in pain before softening. Agent Barton found that rather amusing as I tried to play it off, "We haven't been formally introduced. Andromeda Sorin."

"Clint Barton," he said leaning back in the chair pushing the purple sunglasses he had covering his eyes onto his head, "Fill out your paperwork Brit."

I let out a slight laugh, "Yeah sure Yank," I told him and detailed all I knew about Major Stryker, Professor Thornton, and the subjects at Weapon X.

My heart was still broken and if I ever did see Wade again I would kill him for knocking me out. I would have gone! I shook my head and stopped writing for a moment, no I wouldn't have. I'm still going to kick his ass! I hoped that James and John were alright, sad and somewhat disappointed that John didn't hop on the SHIELD bandwagon. My pen shook due to my quaking hand.

I looked at the archer, "Tell me what happened." My voice was meek and trembling.

His carefree attitude dropped, "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Please I have to know," I begged him.

"We picked you up and the guy who could teleport, the one that made you a fake hostage, was about to climb in but…" he paused, "gunfire broke out, he was nearly cut in half. The smaller guy was cut down too but I swear as we took off he got up and ran."

Tears rolled down my face, "John Wraith," I said my voice quivering, "that was his name. The other one," I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of all these tears, "James Howlett," I wrote the name down, "he survived," I wrote down regenerative healing factor next to his name.

I finished my paperwork writing the following:

 _James Howlett – regenerative healing factor, retractable claws made of bone, enhanced senses_  
 _Victor Creed – regenerative healing factor, retractable nails, enhanced senses_  
 _Christoph Nord – expert marksman, absorption of kinetic energy, corrosive energy blasts_  
 _John Wraith – teleportation, deceased_  
 _Wade Wilson – expert in all weapons, expert marksman, expert combatant, fluent in several languages, deceased_  
 _Major William Stryker – in charge of training and recruitment_  
 _Professor Thornton – in charge of biology and mutation_  
 _Andromeda Sorin – telepath_

* * *

 _Author's note - I would love to hear from all of you! Please drop me a line!_


End file.
